It's a hair emergency!
by Alexandra Hamiton
Summary: The aftermath of the war is devastating, but Ron and Harry know how to distract themselves. They also know how to put themselves in a bit of a dilemma.


It was after the battle of Hogwarts and all was calm, Harry and Ron were hanging out one afternoon.

"What should we do?" Ron asked as he walked into his bedroom.

"I don't know, maybe invite Hermione over, she always knows what to do." Harry suggested. "Nah," Ron disagreed "don't bother her, she is hanging out with Ginny, why don't we have a boys afternoon?" Ron said.

"Ok." Harry agreed hesitantly.

Ron pulled out his muggle laptop and typed in, 'things to do when your bored'

"ooh, why don't we do makeovers on each other!" Ron said excitedly.

"No offence Ron but isn't that, you know a bit girly?" Harry asked.

"Oh right um, why don't we put hair dye in our hair, that would be fun." Ron said. Harry paused for a moment then replied

"alright, but Hermione would not approve."

"Ok, it's says here first we need to comb our hair, then say the spell 'hairolombero'" Ron said. "Ok, that doesn't seem so hard but..." Harry continued but Ron was already ahead of him. "Hairolombero!" Ron shouted as he pointed his wand towards his head.

In an instant his hair turned a vibrant pink colour.

"cool..." Harry said in amazement.

"Wow," Ron said as he looked at his reflection, "it worked, now it's your turn Harry!"

Harry looked Ron with uncertainty,

"I'm not sure Ron, I don't see the point in putting colour in my hair." Harry said with concern. "Don't be such a baby Harry, come on."

Ron said. Before Harry could say anything else Ron said at the top of his lungs "HAIRLOMBERO!" As like Ron's hair, Harry's hair changed colour, but instead of turning a bright pink, his hair turned a florescent orange. At the sight of Harry Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"HAHA, this was so much more fun than I thought it would be. Your one of us now!" Ron said in between his laughter.

"Shut up Ron, it's not funny." But even Harry couldn't keep a straight face.

"Ok, we've had our fun, now how do we change our hair back?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Harry with anxiety, "um, I'm not quite sure, it doesn't exactly say on this website..." Harry looked at Ron in disbelief,

"Ron?! What do you mean it doesn't say on the website?" Harry said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Three hours later...

"Ron! It's no use, how are we ever going to change our hair back." Harry said in frustration. They had spent the last few hours trying different spells and potions to try get their hair back to normal, but they weren't very successful.

"Why don't we ask Hermione, she's next door with Ginny." Ron asked.

"Ok." Harry said, obviously desperate.

Harry and Ron bursted into Ginny's room, Hermione and Ginny were talking softly on the bed. The two girls looked at Harry and Ron for a split second before bursting into giggles.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ron asked annoyed

"Well," Hermione said between laughter, "you two come bursting in with," another laughing fit came in, "with oddly coloured hair. What else are we suppose to you?" Hermione said laughing. Hermione and Ginny rolled around the bed, laughing for nearly five minutes continually while Ron and Harry stood unimpressed at the door frame.

"Are you done yet?" Harry said impatiently

"Hehe I think so." Ginny said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"How did this even happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry started, "Ron over here thought it would be a 'fun' activity, but now we don't know how to change our hair back." Harry said.

"How you tried spells?" Hermione questioned.

Ron rolled his eyes, "have we tried spells? Ofcoarse we have Hermione, we've tried spells and potions!" Ron said angrily.

"Sorry, I don't know anything else, but maybe ask your Mum because she's good at this stuff." Hermione suggested.

"You really think I want to tell my mum that I changed my hair colour just for fun?" Ron asked frustrated.

"I think we should go, what else are we going to do?" Harry said calmly.

"Fine." Ron grunted.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as they left, "Ginny." Harry winked.

Ginny smiled in return.

"Hi Mum." Ron said from the stairs.

Molly was stationed in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hello dears," Molly said without turning around, "do you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." Ron blurted out, Harry glared at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Ron said.

"Ok, do you want anything Harry?" Molly asked kindly.

"Actually we came down for a different reason. We need your help." Harry explained.

"What on earth would you need my help with?" Molly said.

"Well..." Harry said, at that very moment Molly turned around towards them. At first she just stared, then she screamed.

"Ahh! What on earth is wrong with your hair?" Molly cried

Harry explained what had happened and Molly shook her head in disapproval.

"You boys should not have done that, you know your hair will never be the same again." Molly said gravely.

"What?!" Ron and Harry both said in shock.

Molly chuckled, "just pulling your leg, I'll see what I can do." Molly said, they both sighed in relief.

Molly took a step closer to them and ran her hand through Ron's hair.

"Hmm, I think I know what to do." Molly declared.

Molly gestured them to follow her, she lead them the upstairs bathroom.

"Try rinsing it out with water." Molly said simply.

"It's not going to work," Ron said stubbornly as he leaned forward to the sink and ducked his head under the tap, "we used a spell, how would..." Ron went on and on, but he didn't realise what was happening. His once bright pink hair was now fading and soon his orange hair was back.

"Look Ron, it worked." Harry said in amazement.

"Yeah yeah sure." Ron said.

"Look in the mirror!" Harry exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard it did work." Ron gasped.

"Your welcome." Molly said smiling.

Next Harry washed out his hair, then they went back to Rons room.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Harry replied.

Ron reached out for his computer and typed in yet again 'things to do when your bored'

"Ooh, why don't we paint our nails!" Ron said excitedly.

"Umm Ron what website are you on?"


End file.
